Party With Young Justice
by KewlzyzWriterz67
Summary: The tittle is giving it away. So, good luck with that!
1. The Idea

**So basically me and my favorite writer on Fanfictiction, CoolioChick5(Which we are now givin ideas), go party with the young justice team! (Celebrating coolio coming back to Fanfiction) Enjoy!**

It was a normal day, Kewlzyz on the couch and Coolio writing a story on the laptop. Wait...THAT ISNT NORMAL!

Kewlzyz then broke the silence with a smirk on her face and a word, "LETS CRASH THE YOUNG JUSTICE PARTAYYY." She jumped up from the couch with hands up in the air.

Coolio looked at her like she was crazy, "Are you CRAZY?!."

"Yes, infact I am really crazy, besides Robins my best friend why wouldn't he invite us? Soooo lemme text em now!"

 **Kewlzyz: We gnna crash ur party...txt me bak.**

 **Robin: ...Umm k...?**

 **Kewlzyz: HAHAHAHAHHA WUABFAILINNF,**

 **Robin: ...Did u drink coffe tday?**

 **Kewlzyz: YEPPPPP NJADBALDBAIUDABIAUFB(1)**

 **Robin: ...**

Coolio continued staring, "Well...are we going or not?"

"YEESSS WE ARE LETS GOOO!"Kewlzyz grabbes coolio's arm and dragged her to her room to change for the party.

 **(1)=I actually drank coffe and freaked out going crazy LOL**

 **Well hoped you enjoyed this chaper! Next chapter theres oc ness.**

 **Don't forget to check out Coolio! CoolioChick5!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked the last chapter! Lets continue...on...a...COFFEE JOURNY! Btw...Me: *Gets close to your ears* I can't drive. ^.- P.S I don't own Young Justice or Vanessa Vanessa Belongs to CoolioChick5 I only own the Oc-Ness and Rachel.**

 ** _At_**

Robin was walking back and forth pacing. Vanessa walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Its fine...they'll make it here safely."

He stopped pacing. "I know but...Kewlzyz is stuffed on coffee and shes the one driving..."

"They'll be fine. Trust me." She smiled at him.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kewlzyz was driving out of control in there floating car. "HEHEHEHEEEHHEHE."

Coolio was freakin out of the weird twist and turns. "KEWLZYZ WERE GONNA DIEEE."

"NO WE WONTTT JABFAFBAIUFABFALWBFAULFCANF."

 **Bak Wiff The Team...**

Robin spoke up, "Ya know your right they'll be fine!"

Suddenly the news turned on, "Special Report: It was seen that two young girls were spinning out of control in there floating car? Is it the Justice League? "

Robin suddenly stopped, "WHAT!"

 **fnajobfafa;ofubuowabf;aubfu;wabfuabwaubfuabwfbbafubabfabfwoubafwbaofboua;bfowbafbu**

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Me+Coffee=Some 1 gonna die...**

 **o-o You never heard that from me ^.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoyed last chapter! Now...were were we heheheheheHEHEHEHEHEHEHhehehehHEHEHEH**

Robin stopped, "WHAT!?" He screamed at the television."THEY COULD GET IN A CAR CRASH!"

Indigo **(1)** heard this and ran into the room immediately. "Ok, ok, WHAT HAPPENED?"

The news on the tv repeated what they said before, Indigo stared in shock, "T-there doing that? Your right...she is stuffed on coffee."

 **Meanwhile...With Kewlzyz and Coolio...**

They landed infront of , "SEE TOLD U WE WOULD LIVE HEHEHEHH."

Coolio just stared at her, she then felt her head, "You ok...?"

"FINE! FINE! FINE!" Kewlzyz then ran through the teleporter without telling, Coolio, were she was going.

"Kewlzyz WAIT!" She ran after her.

 **Recognized: Kewlzyz B44 Coolio B43(2)**

Robin turned his attention to the teleporter as the computer announced the two girls arrival. "OMG Thank the aster that you two are ok!"

Coolio responded before Kewlzyz could say anything, "Ya...but miss not supposed to drink coffee here almost got us killed."

Kewlzyz stared at her, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT HEHEHEHEHHE-" Before she could finish her sentence Robin injected some kind of substance into Kewlzyz left arm. "heh..omg..I can see the starssss-" She passed out on the couch.

"What was that?" Coolio said facing Robin.

"Nothing...just a sleeping injection it will keep her like that for a while."

"Good job." She said while giving Robin a high five. "But wait..."

"What is it?"

"...She...never...sleeps..."

"Oh no..."

Suddenly, Kewlzyz jumped up from the couch. "HAHAHAHAHAH."

Robin and Coolio both runned into the hallways as Kewlzyz was chasing them.

 **A/N: So...basically me and coffee equals no-no L0L, hoped you enjoyed this chapter! More coming!**

 **(1)=Indigo is my friend CoolioChick5's oc, her oc info: Realname: Vanessa Hero Name: Indigo**

 **(2)=So basically me and coolio aren't in the team but the team are good friends with me so... I ADDED OUR OWN NUMBER!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! P.S. Taking requests**


	4. Is It Time To Party?

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Young Justice, Or Vanessa, or my friend CoolioChick5. I only own the oc-ness, myself (Kewlzyz), and well...coffee. Lol just kidding.**

 **In The Halls...**

Kewlzyz P.O.V:

I was chasing after Coolio, and Robin. Boy, were they fast. I don't know what Robin injected into my arm but OWW it hurts alot. I kept running until I tripped on something...or someone?

3rd Person P.O.V:

Kewlzyz tripped on the team's own speedster, Kid Flash's foot. "OWWW MY BACK!" Kewlzyz exclaimed.

"Woah," Kf helped her up. "Be careful next time cutie." Kewlzyz blushed at this.

"Dude, nice try."

Coolio and Robin noticed they were running from nothing so they turned around and went back. "Kewlzyz are you still, ya know, high on coffee?" Coolio asked with a grin.

"No..."

"..."

"..."

"Good,"

The four all walked back to the living room of the cave, "Now...IT'S PARTY TIME!" Kewlzyz ran to the speakers and blasted her own music singing it very loud.

Artemis heard this and walked into the room with an angry face. "HEY, WHOSE YELLING?!" **(1)**

"You are smart one." The speedster replied. **(2)**

 _Shadow then wallked into the room with her cape not on her,_ "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG."

Kewlzyz did the same and stopped singing, "OMG OMG OMG OMG OH MY G-O-S-H-,"

Rachel and Kewlzyz ran to eachother,

 **Shadow's P.O.V:**

Me and Kewlzyz ran to each-other, "KEWLZYZ!"

 **Kewlzyz P.O.V.:**

Me and Shadow ran to each other, "RA- I mean, SHADOW!"

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter of, Party With Young Justice.**

 **(1)=Artemis' Greatest Quote From CoolioChick5's Story, Young Love.**

 **(2)=Wally's Greatest Reply From CoolioChick5's Story, Young Love.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 3 Love you all!**


End file.
